Colorful Doom
by RunicSiren
Summary: Ryou would do anything for her brother, Bakura, even if it earns her the hatred of the one she loves. Seto/femRyou AU
1. Chapter 1: Love of Mine

So, I'm going to be updating less frequently for the next few months. I was in a car accident a few days ago and broke my arm (of course it's the one I write with). I have to adjust to typing with one hand so it's taking me a lot longer to type stories.

I was originally planning on just making this story a oneshot but I realized that for as in depth I as I wanted to go it was going to have to be longer. I'm hoping that it doesn't get longer than three chapters, but we'll see when we get to that point. This story is also a lot more depressing than anything else I've written, just a warning.

This story is inspired by the Vocaloids, Story of Evil, which is not mine by the way. The links to the videos that I'm focusing on are on my profile if anyone has an interest in seeing them.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Vocaloids.

Summary: Ryou would do anything for her brother, Bakura, even if it earns her the hatred of the one she loves. Seto/femRyou AU

Rating: M (I'm not sure if it really is, I'm just being safe.)

Warning: femRyou (big surprise), character death

Colorful Doom

Chapter 1: Love of Mine

Bakura glared down at the blond. "You're sure of this?"

Marik looked up at his lord, the fact that Bakura didn't smack him down a testament to how valuable he thought Marik was. "Absolutely, my lord. I saw them with my own eyes."

Bakura stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the city below. "Show me."

/

Ryou brushed back a strand of her white hair, tucking it back under the hood of her cloak. Her hair would mark her as a member of the royal family, which was not something she wanted known in this market. The people were kind, smiling and laughing, but her brother, Bakura, had taken almost everything these people had. They would not take well to his precious sister being among them.

She reached for an apple, one of the few foods that was still plentiful thanks to the orchards that surrounded the town. Before she could touch the fruit another hand reached for it, paying the shop owner before she could say anything. "You should be more careful," the man said as he brushed past her, munching on the apple.

Ryou waited a moment before following him, letting out a soft 'epp' when she was pulled into an alleyway. She was pushed up against a wall, lips pressing passionately against her own. Ryou wrapped her arms around the man's neck, moaning into the kiss.

"Seto," she whispered as they broke apart, gasping as the brunette began kissing her neck, hands wondering over her body."Seto, wait," she gasped out, pushing his hands away.

Seto reluctantly relented his assault on Ryou. Ryou smiled at him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "No need for that look. I just don't think we should do this in the middle of the street."

A half smirk graced Seto's face as he grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling her hood back up. "Why didn't you just say so?"

/

Mokuba paused when he noticed an extra pair of shoes next to the door. He listened for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. He loved it when Ryou visited but there were certain things he didn't need to hear.

"You can come in," he said, slipping off his shoes. "I'll go get Seto."

The cloaked and hooded man stepped in after him. Once the door closed behind him he reached up to lower his hood, revealing spiky tricolored hair and blazing red eyes. "Who else is here?" he muttered, noticing the shoes, but Mokuba had already run off into one of the two rooms branched off from the main room.

A few minutes later Seto emerged from the room, shirtless, running fingers through uncombed hair. When he saw his guest he sighed, motioning for him to sit down at the only table in the house. "What do you want, Atem?"

Atem waited until Seto sat down across from him. "You need to come back."

Seto sighed, shaking his head. "Atem, we've already had this conversation. I left the rebels and I have no plans of going back."

Atem's hands were clenched, red eyes aflame. "He killed Yugi, Seto. He went to beg Bakura to relent his taxes so that we might be able to buy some food, and Bakura had him beheaded for it. He killed my brother, Seto."

Seto remained silent, although his gaze had softened. "I'm sorry about Yugi, Atem, but I can't rejoin the rebels."

"Why!" Atem shouted, jumping out of his chair, knocking it backwards. "You used to be one of the most passionate leaders of the rebellion, but two years ago you just decided to leave. What made you turn into such a coward?"

Seto's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up. "I think you should leave."

Atem continued to glare at him for a few seconds. "Fine," he snapped, turning toward the door which Mokuba stood at, ready to open it for the older man.

"Seto? I heard yelling. Is everything all right?"

Seto shut his eyes briefly as Mokuba's widened, hand slipping from the door. Atem turned, shock on his face when he saw the sleepy white haired girl standing in the doorway of Seto's bedroom. "Princess Ryou?"

Ryou took a step back, realizing her mistake as she fully took in the situation. Atem spun, turning his fury on Seto. "This is why you left?" he questioned, his voice rising. "You abandoned all of us for some royal whore?"

"Enough!" Seto snapped back, his voice a deadly whisper. "You will not insult Ryou in my presence, ever."

Atem just shook his head. "How could you, Seto? You know we need your help."

"And I told you when I first joined the rebellion, I'm no hero. Now get out."

Atem didn't say another word as he swept out of the small home, pulling his hood back up as he walked into the evening sunlight.

After a moment Seto sighed, slumping back into his seat. "Seto, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come out."

Seto simply held out his hand to Ryou, pulling her into his lap when she came close enough. "It's not your fault, Ryou. We knew someone would find out sooner or later."

"At least it's not your brother," Mokuba said as he picked up the chair Atem had knocked over.

Ryou paled as Seto placed a kiss on top of her messy white hair. "Everything will be fine, Ryou."

/

Marik was glad when Bakura had finally destroyed the last piece of furniture in Ryou's room. The king had been in a rage ever since they had seen Ryou and Seto together in the alleyway. "How could she do this to me? How could she go _fraternizing_ with a leader of the rebellion?"

Marik stayed quiet, knowing that to talk now would be to sacrifice his head. Bakura finally turned his attention back to his master spy. "How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks, my lord," Marik answered, not skipping a beat. "I wanted to make sure their relationship was what I thought it was before informing you."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't let you in," they heard from the guard standing on the other side of the door.

"But, it's my room! Why can't I go in?"

Bakura reached the door in three long strides, practically ripping it off its hinges, surprising both the guard and Ryou. "Get in here," he growled, grabbing Ryou's wrist painfully as he dragged her into her room.

When Ryou saw the state of her room she knew Bakura was extremely angry with her. Her breathing began to quicken slightly. There was only one thing that could have made her brother this angry.

"How could you?" he growled at her.

Ryou fell to her knees, bowing her head. Acting like she didn't know what Bakura was talking about now would only make him angrier. "I love him, Bakura."

Bakura's face twisted into a horrible expression as he took a step forward, slapping Ryou across the face. "You don't love him!" the white haired king shouted. "You love me, only me! Or have you forsaken your only remaining family member?"

Ryou gasped, quickly standing and throwing her arms around her brother. "Never, never," she whispered, clinging to him.

Bakura softened, wrapping his own arms around Ryou. "He's a leader of the rebellion, Ryou. He wants to kill me."

"No," she said, shaking her head against Bakura's shoulder. "He left the rebellion, Bakura. He left it because I asked him too."

"All that means is at this moment he loves you more than he hates me. Eventually that will change and he'll use you to get to me." Bakura pushed Ryou away slightly so that he could look into his sister's eyes. "He could be doing so even now."

"No!" Ryou shouted, pulling completely away from her brother.

Marik thought Bakura would have slapped the girl again for her defiance, but restrained himself, a show of just how much he cared for Ryou. "Ryou," the king whispered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You still love me, don't you?"

"Of course, brother."

"Then you'll get rid of this man who wishes to kill me, won't you?"

Ryou stared at him in horror. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Please, Bakura, you can't ask this of me."

"No," Bakura said, a slight laugh in his voice. "Of course not, Ryou. Marik, on the other hand…"

The two white haired siblings turned to the forgotten blond, one in amusement, the other in horror. "Of course, my lord," he said before he disappeared.

"No!" Ryou shouted, turning back to her brother. "Please, Bakura! Call him back!"

"No, Ryou," Bakura said, his voice deadly serious. "All threats to my reign must be eliminated." He walked out of the room, pausing when he reached the guard. "Take the Princess to a guest room for the night and make sure she doesn't leave."

"Yes, sire," the guard answered, bowing before he walked into the destroyed room. "Ah! Sire!" he shouted, stepping back out of the room. "Sire! The Princess is gone!"

Bakura smirked, not even pausing as he continued to walk down the hallway. _'I expected nothing less, Ryou. In the end though, you'll be by my side, just like always.'_

/

Ryou reached Seto and Mokuba's small house just after dawn, slipping in silently. She quickly crossed the main room to Seto's, but his bed was empty. "Ah, Seto, where could you be?" she whispered to herself.

"Ryou?" The white haired girl turned to see Mokuba standing behind her, dagger in hand. "You scared me, Ryou."

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry," she said as he lit a candle, sunlight not yet penetrating the small window of the house. "Do you know where Seto is?"

"He went out to see if he could do any work for the day, just like always."

"That's right," Ryou whispered. "I knew that."

"Is there something wrong, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled at the dark haired boy, pulling down a kettle, two cups, and a bag of tea. "No, Mokuba. There's just something I need to tell him." She didn't want to upset Mokuba. She could only hope she could find Seto before Marik did.

"You can leave a message with me. Won't Bakura be mad if you're gone all day?"

"It'll be fine, Mokuba. I'll make some tea and then go look for him."

Mokuba knew Ryou wasn't telling him something, but he knew if the girl didn't want to tell him something she could be incredibly stubborn about it. "All right. I'll come with you. You're only familiar with the market street, so I can keep you from getting lost. But first, tea!"

Ryou paused for a moment. She didn't want to involve Mokuba but she needed to warn Seto. Marik wouldn't go after him while he was out in the town so she had enough time to make sure Mokuba wasn't worried. "All right," Ryou said, a pleasant smile on her lips, although she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes from Mokuba.

"Here," she said as she poured the boiling water into Mokuba's cup.

"Yay!" Mokuba drank the hot liquid in one gulp, smiling. "You always make the best tea, Ryou!"

"Thank you," Ryou said, sipping on her own tea.

"All right," Mokuba said, slipping out of his chair. "Let's go find Set…"

"Mokuba," Ryou said worriedly as the boy tripped, holding his hand to his head. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine. Just stood up too…"

"Mokuba!" Ryou yelled as the young boy slumped forward. "Mokuba, what's wrong? Mokuba, please, talk to me," Ryou pleaded as she turned the boy over. She placed a hand on Mokuba's forehead, pulling it back suddenly. "You're burning up, Mokuba." She placed a hand to her own forehead as she struggled to her own feet. "I am too."

"R-Ryou," Mokuba said weakly, reaching up for the girl.

Ryou grasped the boy's hand. "Mokuba, please, you have to hold on. I'll go get a doctor. You just have to hold on."

Mokuba nodded. "I'll be fine, Ryou. F-find Seto."

"I'll be right back, Mokuba. I promise." Ryou stumbled to the door, slumping against it as her strength gave out. "No, Mokuba, I have…" But she slipped into unconsciousness, no longer having the strength to stay awake.

/

Atem opened the door to see Seto already sitting at the table. He sat down across from him, just as he had the day before. "I got your message. What happened to change your mind?"

Seto looked up at him, death in his eyes. Atem could tell the brunette man had been crying. "He poisoned Mokuba and Ryou."

Atem was completely taken aback. "He poisoned his own sister? Are they all right?"

"Ryou's fine, just sleeping. She only took a few sips of the tea that had been poisoned. Mokuba…" Seto paused, his voice cracking, shoulders shaking. "Mokuba's dead, Atem."

Atem was silent, waiting for Seto to collect himself. "I want him dead, Atem."

"I'm glad you'll be joining us again, but I wish it had been under different circumstances."

"It doesn't matter," Seto said, fist clenched in rage. "Bakura will die for his crimes."

"Seto, please don't." The two men turned to see Ryou leaning on the doorframe of Seto's room, tears trickling from her eyes. "Please, don't do this."

Seto's hard eyes didn't soften at the sight of his lover; in fact, his glare only seemed to worsen. "How can you ask that, Ryou? He killed my brother." The man's hard voice sent a shiver down Atem's back.

Ryou stumbled forward until she knelt in front of Seto. "Please, he's my brother."

"He just tried to kill you," Atem interjected, surprised that Ryou could still be so loyal to her brother.

Ryou just shook her head. "No."

"Ryou," Seto said, not even looking at the girl. There was a chill in his voice that had never been there before. "Bakura killed Mokuba. I will make him pay for that. If you can't accept that then you should leave."

"Seto…" Ryou whispered, tears now silently flowing down her face. She shook her head, standing up shakily, neither man offering to help her. "I love you, Seto," she whispered. Seto simply continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring the woman next to him. Ryou took slight steps, managing to walk out of the small house. The guards would soon find her; she had forgotten to cover her white locks.

"Are you going after her?" Atem asked.

Seto turned his hardened eyes to the other man. "She's made her choice. She'd do anything for Bakura, even killing my own brother."

/

I'm pretty sure this will only be three chapters, so it will be done pretty soon. I'll try to have something else updated soon, but I'm not making any promises. This chapter took me over double the time to type than it usually would. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Because I Love You

So, what do I do with my day off? I update, that's what! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Colorful Doom

Chapter 2: Because I Love You

The entire palace was silent as Ryou walked to her brother's room. The creaking hinges seemed louder than anything she had ever heard. Bakura stood before his window, fists clenched tightly as he watched the destruction of his capital. Even from her place by the door, Ryou could see the smoke from burning buildings, hear the cries for the king's head.

"I should have listened to you, Ryou." Bakura turned to the white haired princess, his face blank. He'd given up. "I never should have provoked Seto."

Ever since Mokuba's death eight months ago, Seto and Atem had gathered together all the peasants whom Bakura had wronged. Under the two's strict discipline teachings the peasants had become soldiers, soldiers that had risen up against Bakura's army. Last night that army had defeated the last of Bakura's guards and taken control of the city. All the servants had fled, Bakura not bothering to stop them. When he saw the city gates fall a change overcame him. His anger at his people dissipated when he saw their faces, heard their screams. No one could ever be that angry without a very good reason. Now the two siblings were alone, trapped within marble walls.

Ryou didn't respond to her brother. She stepped forward, handing the bundle she had been carrying to her brother. "You should put this on. You'll have a chance of escaping with these."

Bakura's brow furrowed in confusion as he shook out the cloth, revealing one of Ryou's simplest dresses. His eyebrow shot up as he studied the young woman who sighed in response. "Please, Bakura, you only have to wear it until you can get out of the city."

"And you? Seto may let you go, but he won't let two of you escape."

Ryou had turned from her brother, going to his dressing room. "There will only be one of us." She reemerged from the room wearing Bakura's most extravagant outfit, having messed up her hair slightly to make to look more like her brother's. Bakura only now noticed that Ryou's entire demeanor had changed. Her eyes had lost their innocence, becoming determined as she stared down the fallen king.

'_Only a few months ago she would have given in to me when I gave her that look. Now she's using it on me and I can't help but obey. Is this really what I've been doing to her this whole time?'_

Bakura suddenly moved forward, embracing his sister. "I can't let you do this. They'll kill you."

Ryou returned the hug, and for just a moment therd, embracing his sister. " old Ryou was back. "And if I don't do it they'll kill you. I cannot allow that."

"But I was the one who sinned, Ryou, not you."

Ryou shook her head as she stepped back. "I could have stopped you but I never even tired. I didn't want to do anything that might lose me your love. I am just as much to blame as you."

"Ryou..!"

"No more arguing, Bakura! They'll be here soon and you must be gone by that time." Ryou swept out of the room, leaving the white haired king by himself, holding his sister's clothes.

/

Atem could hardly believe how easy it had been to find Bakura. The last resistance they faced had been at the city gate. After that the only people they came across were those who welcomed them as heroes. Together with Seto, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai, they had stormed the castle. It was eerie just how desolate the place had become. They had split up to look for Bakura. And now, in the throne room, they had found him.

The tricolored haired young man quickly covered his shock at seeing the young white haired man sitting on the throne, smirking as if he had won. Atem strode forward, Joey and Tea at his back, his sword ready in case Bakura had something planned. The sword came up, resting against Bakura's throat, cutting just enough to draw blood.

The smirk remained. "You are a very disrespectful man."

/

"Seto, I doubt we'll find anything here," Mai said looking into the room.

The brunette ignored her, walking over to the window. He knew that he was suppose to be looking for Bakura, but the true reason he'd come to the castle was so he could find Ryou. After eight months he no longer knew if he believed Ryou had been responsible for Mokuba's death, it just didn't seem like her. At the very least he wanted to make sure she was protected.

"We really should get back to the others, see if they've found Bakura yet," Tristan said, standing beside Mai.

Seto glanced out of the window, pausing as he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. A hooded figure ran out of the castle, turning back to glance back at the structure. White hair and the light blue dress she wore were enough to identify the woman.

'_Run, Ryou. For your own safety, don't look back.'_

/

Atem studied the man through the bars of the prison cell. _'Is this really the man who caused us so much hardship; the man who killed my brother? He seems so…broken.'_

"You can stop staring at me, Atem. I won't disappear."

"Really? It seems as if you're hardly here as it is."

Bakura chuckled softly. "Maybe I am."

Atem shook his head. "You're not what I expected at all."

The white haired man looked him in the eye for the first time. The young man couldn't help but step back from the intensity of the fallen king's gaze. "You may think me a monster, Atem, and perhaps I am, but I am human, no more no less."

Red eyes stared into brown before the rebel leader turned away, leaving the other to his fate.

/

Bakura shook with each chime from the clock tower. He was only able to stand because of the crowd that surged around him, all screaming for his death. But it wasn't him they were killing; it was Ryou, his precious little sister.

Atem led Ryou onto the platform, Seto stood there already waiting for them. Her white hair had been cut short, revealing the pale skin of her neck. She didn't protest as they forced her to kneel.

"Ryou," he whispered, clutching her only remaining possession, a locket Seto had given her for her last birthday, to his chest. As the executioner raised his blade, the third and final chime sounding, she smiled. Not Bakura's smirk, but her own sweet smile. The young woman may have been posing as her brother but she would die as herself.

On the platform, Seto saw the smile. _'It can't be,'_ he thought.

"_Let go of me!" _

"_Are you three deaf? The woman said to let her go."_

"_Thank you." He was rewarded with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen._

"_Every time I see you, you're in some kind of trouble."_

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could give you something for saving me all the time."_

_He leaned forward, lips brushing against her own. She gasped, blushing brightly, and he couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take that as my reward." _

_She smiled and nodded. "It's a deal."_

_She was the most radiant thing he'd ever seen, basking in the afterglow of her pleasure. "Seto." That soft whisper sent chills down his spine as he pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. She gave a content sigh, fitting perfectly against him._

"Ryou!" Seto whispered, stepping forward. But it was too late. The blade had already fallen.

/

Wow, that was a lot shorter than I meant it to be. I could have combined this chapter with the last one but I really want them to be separate, so you'll just have to wait for the conclusion. It, as well, looks as if it will be short, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: One Woman's Love

I was planning on updating all my other stories before finishing this one, but it just really wanted to be done and wouldn't leave me alone. I know no one wants to read a long rant because of how I ended the last chapter, so let's get started.

Colorful Doom

Chapter 3: One Woman's Love

"I hate you! You hear me? I hate you, you bitch! Is this why you took my place, so I could wallow in guilt?"

The man paced the wooden dock, shouting at the top of his lungs. He was so wrapped up in his rant that he failed to notice the other man who had walked across the shore to stand before the wooden walkway.

"Why would you take my place? You of all people should have wanted me dead! Argh! I just don't understand you! I can't take it anymore!" He threw the silver locket he had held in his hands, not even noticing that it landed by the other man's boots. He stood at the very end of the dock, wind whipping his white hair around his face as he stared into the dark water as it crashed against the rocks on the shore.

"Then you should just end it." The white haired man spun around to see the brunette man bending down to pick up the fallen locket. "But then," he said as he stood up fully, letting the other man see his face, "you'd be wasting what Ryou gave to you, Bakura."

The former king took a deep breath, preparing himself for the confrontation that was starting. "Does that mean you're not here to avenge your brother, Seto?"

The taller man was silent as he walked toward Bakura, brushing off the necklace that he'd given Ryou. "I'm tired of killing. I spent almost a year fighting your armies, and the last four months rooting out your supporters. Besides, Mokuba would have my head if I made Ryou's sacrifice a waste."

"Then why are you here?"

Seto couldn't look at the other man. He still hated him for everything he'd done, but he just couldn't lift his sword to the man Ryou had loved so much. "I had to get away from the capital. I have no interest in creating a new government after your fall. If I had any idea you were here I wouldn't have come."

Bakura scoffed. "I guess you're just lucky then."

Seto glanced at the white haired man before turning back to the shore. He took slow steps away from Bakura, before the fallen king shouted after him. "Ryou had nothing to do with your brother's death. It was Marik. I had him executed for putting Ryou in danger."

"I know," Seto answered without turning around. "I let myself be blinded by rage and the need to blame someone. It doesn't matter though; she would have chosen you in the end."

"What?" Bakura asked, his head snapping up. "But she loved you."

"Yes, but she loved you as well. Whenever the chose was between you and me, Ryou would choose you. I offered her a chance to join us, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"I don't understand it. After everything I did to her…"

Seto sighed, cutting off the other man. "You were her brother. She didn't need a reason to love you, she just did."

There was a long pause as Bakura thought over what Seto had just said. "Seto?"

"What?"

"What happened to her body?"

Seto took a moment to collect his words. "I buried her beside Mokuba. Atem wanted to display her head outside the city until I told him who we had really executed. He was ready to send the entire army after you, but I managed to convince him not to."

"Thank you."

Seto blinked in surprise as the words passed from the other man's lips. "I didn't do it for you," he said finally. "Like I said before, Ryou died so you could live, and I won't let her death be in vein. You should get over your little guilt trip and realize that."

"So what, I'm just supposed to go on living as if none of this happened?"

"No!" Seto snapped, clearly becoming annoyed with the white haired man. "You should learn from this and not rely on others to tell you how to live!"

The two men glared at each other for a few moments. Without breaking the stare, Seto walked forward, pressing a button on the locket to open it before placing it in Bakura's hands. "I gave this to Ryou when she turned nineteen. She wore it every day after that. I asked her one time what she had placed inside it. She said it held her dearest wish, the one that she knew could never happen, but she couldn't help hoping for it anyway."

He turned and walked away. This time Bakura didn't stop him, even though he watched the brunette until he was out of sight.

Bakura finally looked down at the open locket, picking out the small, folded piece of paper that was stuck inside.

_Kura, if we could be reborn, then I'd want to be with you again. If only…_

/

_A young white haired girl sat at the end of the dock, swinging her feet back and forth, kicking up little droplets of water. "Ryou!" A young boy, not much older than the girl ran up to her, a smile on his lips. The two looked so similar that they could have been twins. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Ryou giggled. "I've been here the entire time, Kura."_

_Bakura blinked, staring out into the water. "Why? There's nothing here."_

_The young girl shook her head. "Do you know the legend about these waves, Kura?"_

_He crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his nose up in the air. Ryou rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt to look tough. "You shouldn't be listening to this peasant crap, Ryou."_

"_Oh, Kura, by knowing the legends you know the people." Her brother just stared down at her. Ryou shook her head, knowing that Bakura wanted to know, but wouldn't ask her. _

"_They say if you write down your dearest wish on a piece of paper and send it out to sea in a glass bottle, then by the time it returns your wish will have come true."_

"_You don't really believe that, do you, Ryou?"_

"_Why not, Kura? There's nothing to prove it isn't true. Besides, it's the story itself that matters."_

/

A young white haired girl, no older than five, bent over the dock, trying her best to wrap small fingers around the glass bottle that had come in with the tide.

Just as she managed to grip it firmly strong arms lifted her up. "What are you doing, Ryou? You could have fallen in!"

"Sorry, papa," she said, sounding truly sorry. The next moment she lifted up the bottle, showing it to her father. "But, look papa! A glass bottle floated in, just like the story you always tell me!"

"Let's see," he said, placing his daughter on his shoulders, not minding the fingers that wrapped themselves in wild white hair. He took the bottle from her once she was settled, removing the cork with an audible 'pop' before turning it over. He gave it a few smacks before the paper would come out.

"It looks old, papa."

"It sure does, Ryou."

"What does it say?"

He unfolded the paper, his throat tightening as he looked at the words. "Papa?"

"It's okay, Ryou. It says, '_If we could be reborn, then I'd want to be with you again. If only…'_

"Do you think their wish came true, papa?"

"Yes, Ryou, yes I do."

/

Done! Ryou's wish is taken directly from the last video, so if you haven't watched it yet I really suggest you do. They're wonderful videos. Also, the last two scenes weren't originally in the story, but I'm glad I added them. Anyways, now that this one is done I can get on with updating my other stories. Let me know what you think. Also, I'll be closing my one shot poll soon, so if you haven't voted yet, do so soon!


End file.
